A Little Helping Hand
by ammNIwriter
Summary: With the identity of the Darach finally known by all the runners in the game, how will they manage to stop the sacrifices? And will it be in time to save the most recent victims? Begins straight after Season 3 Episode 10. Non-canon idea of what could come next for Beacon Hills. Possible spoilers for anyone who hasn't seen Season 3. See first chapter for more information.
1. On Top of the World

**A/N: **Hello all! I finally got over my writer's block but instead of finishing my WIP (which I will try to do this weekend before GISHWHES) I started a new fic, this time in the Teen Wolf fandom. Anyway as I stated in the summary this fic will contain spoilers of Season 3, so if you haven't seen it and don't wish to be spoiled please don't read this. It is semi-canon as I am following what has happened in the ten episodes that have been aired so far, but from there it will diverge from what the plot line will be in Teen Wolf. The rating is currently for language and plot but could end up for more. Lastly, I am a Sterek shipper so it could end up with Stiles and Derek being in a relationship. I feel like I should give this warning now for potential Sterek as I know some people in our fandom do not like it.

I hope, for anyone still with me and willing to read this little WIP of mine, you enjoy!

~Anna-Margaret

xx

* * *

**Chapter One: On Top of the World**

"Derek!" Stiles screams, slapping the Alpha's face. "Derek, come on!" he yells at Derek, his voice breaking a little, whilst fisting the Alpha's shirt and shaking him.

His thoughts are all over the place. Scott has just left with Deucalion after Ms. Blake took Mrs. McCall. And his dad is still missing, held captive somewhere by Ms. Blake, waiting to be sacrificed…if he hasn't been already. A sob chokes out of his throat at the thought that he's too late to save his father and, as Cora said, just find his body.

A hard groan jerks him from his dark thoughts and he sinks further on to the elevator floor in relief as Derek opens his eyes and pulls himself up into a sitting position. He looks puzzled for a few moments as he gazes around the elevator until his green eyes fall on Stiles' form beside him. Derek lets a low growl loose as he remembers Jennifer, Julia, whatever her name is hitting him with some unseen force which rendered him unconscious.

"Stiles?" Derek draws the teen's attention to him, raising his eyebrows at him in question of what's going on.

"Peter and Isaac got Cora out. Sounds like the Argents got away too. Gunfire stopped a few minutes ago."

Derek frowns at the harshness and sadness in Stiles' voice. "Jennifer got away."

"And she took Scott's Mom. Which in turn gave Deucalion what he wanted seeing as Scott decided that would be the best course of action."

"Scott went with Deucalion!" growls Derek, making Stiles jerk a little.

"I tried to stop him…" the teenager drifts off.

"Never mind. We should get out of here."

"Isaac took your car, um, but my jeep is still here so I can give you a ride. I'm guessing you'd want to go to wherever Cora is but I don't know where Peter and Isaac would take her. I mean going to another hospital probably won't do her any good," Stiles rambles before being cut off by Derek's raised eyebrows, silently asking him if he's finished yet.

When Stiles keeps his mouth shut Derek tells him they'd probably go to his loft. The two make their way out of the deserted hospital in silence. The quiet feels eerie to Stiles who starts tapping his fingers against his leg as he walks. Derek thankfully doesn't mention the nervous tick or ask him to stop it. They're cautious as they exit the hospital and head towards Stiles' baby blue jeep, keeping their eyes peeled for any of the Alpha Pack. Suddenly Derek stiffens beside Stiles before his body begins to shake a little. A glance at his eyes and Stiles takes a step back, shocked by the sudden appearance of bright red Alpha eyes. Over the sound of the rain thundering down on the blacktop Derek grunts in what sounds like pain. A similar noise close by has Stiles wheeling around (and just narrowly remaining on his feet) to see one of the Alpha twins bent over, looking as if he's about to wolf out.

"C'mon Derek," Stiles grabs hold of Derek's arm and half-drags him to his car as quickly as possible.

Stiles turns the ignition and races out of the empty parking lot. He goes as fast as he feels safe with as the storm above appears to suddenly worsen. Loud crashes of thunder erupt one after the other and the dark sky lights up with multiple flashes of lightning. Rain pelts down from the thick black clouds. Stiles checks his mirrors and once he's sure that no Alphas are following him, he eases off on the accelerator as his visibility is crap in this weather. A quick glance at Derek shows the Alpha is pressed against the door of his jeep. His muscles are tight and his eyes are scrunched up as if they hurt him.

* * *

She quickly disarms the alarm before twirling around in the open space, taking everything in. her fingers brush against the sturdy table with several thick and quite old-looking books on it. She walks up the circular staircase and pokes around in the upstairs. Another bedroom and a room with more books in it. She smiles a little at some of the collection before crinkling her nose. Her wet clothes are uncomfortable and she is dripping little pools of water on the stone flooring. Pulling off her clothes as she heads to the bathroom she sways a little.

"Little influx of energy," she mutters to herself before using one of the towels and pulling her wet brown hair up into a bun.

She hangs her sodden clothing over the shower curtain bar and returns to the main area to hoke through the pile of clothing beside the bed. She sits on the bed, dressed in a man's plain grey t-shirt, and pulls her bag of tricks closer. She pulls out a walnut square box and after checking that the contents are still dry and safe she puts it to the side. A little rooting around and she finds some underwear and her iPod. A glance around the huge space brings a smile to her face.

_I know just what to do until Derek returns home._

* * *

As quickly as it appeared, the storm lessens and returns to what it was previously. The wind is calmer, there are only a few flashes of lightning and the thunder isn't as deafening. The rain has even died down a little. Stiles pitches forwards to glance up at the sky through his windscreen in confusion. The weatherman had said it was only to get worse. Stiles shrugs and returns to driving out to Derek's loft but jumps at the sudden movement he sees in his peripheral vision. Derek silently moved into a sitting up position. He no longer looks to be in pain and actually looks healthier.

"Oh my god, give a guy a little warning. You almost gave me a heart attack!" grouses Stiles.

Derek ignores Stiles, simply staring out at the storm still hovering over their part of the country. They soon pull up outside of Derek's loft. Without even a word to Stiles, Derek rushes out into the rain and over to where Isaac and Peter are sat in his car. Stiles follows after and takes note that Isaac looks a little weirded out whilst Peter looks a little worried. Derek ignores them and lifts his unconscious sister from the car. Peter, Isaac and Stiles all trail after him as Derek runs into the cover of his building and out of the rain, Cora safely tucked in his arms.

"It would appear we have company," says Peter mysteriously. "Were you affected Derek?"

Derek nods as he moves towards the elevator.

"So were the Alphas…well at least one of the twins," pipes in Stiles.

"A strong one then."

"A strong what?" asks Isaac before turning on Stiles, "And where's Scott?"

"Scott's with Deucalion," replies Derek as he gets the door of the elevator open.

They all bound inside but quickly freeze when they note that the panel has been tampered with. Isaac cocks his head and frowns in confusion before glancing at the others.

"Is that music I hear?"

Derek uses his key to start the elevator and with a lurch they rise up to the floor his loft is situated on. Derek hands Cora over to Peter who grunts a little at the sudden weight in his arms. Derek flings open the door to his loft. Isaac is on his left with Stiles on his right and Peter behind them. All four of them halt at the sight before them.

A young girl dressed in only a man's grey shirt with the sleeves rolled up above her elbows is stood on top of Derek's desk that has been pushed out into the middle of the main floor space. The strangest part to Stiles isn't her lack of clothing, or the fact that she is dancing on top of a table, but rather the fact that it appears as if she is creating flowers and plants out of thin air and keeping them suspended as well as moving some of them up and down. The men walk further into the loft and stand gazing up at the girl singing along to one of Imagine Dragons recent songs, On Top of the World. As she moves she also seems to make the flowers and plants move in time to the music. A low chuckle slips past Peter's lips from beside Stiles and Derek just rolls his eyes at the display before them. Thankfully Isaac looks just as bewildered as Stiles feels.

As the song comes to a close, Derek loudly clears his throat making the girl startle and jump around to face them.

"Derek!"

A huge smile spills over her face and her blue eyes widen before she suddenly launches herself through the air. Derek catches her but lets out a soft 'oomph' at the impact and steps back to keep his balance. The girl wraps her arms around Derek's neck and smiles into his shoulder whilst Derek wraps his own arms around the girl's back.

Stiles and Isaac glance at one another and relax minutely. They know that just because Derek knows this girl, doesn't mean that she isn't a threat. Peter however is completely relaxed and walks over to lay Cora on Derek's bed. The girl drops down to the ground, still smiling brightly up at Derek. Derek quirks his lips a little in return before he looks over her head and at his floor which is now covered in floors.

"Mind doing something about that?" Derek says as he moves further into his loft.

The girl outstretches her hands and with a slight look of concentration closes her eyes. Stiles feels his mouth drop in shock as all the flowers suddenly disappear.

"Sorry about that," she says apologetically to Derek before skipping over to Peter. "I had an influx after earlier and had to get rid of the energy somehow."

She smiles up at Peter before placing her right hand on his chest. At first Peter looks confused by the action, but then he suddenly falls to his knees and looks to be gasping for breath.

"Lee," warns Derek.

"He killed Laura," replies the girl, 'Lee', her eyes never leaving Peter's blue ones.

She removes her hand just as Peter's lips turn blue. He falls forward, taking in a lungful of air. He slowly pushes himself to his feet and looks down at the little girl in front of him who is smiling a little again.

"You'd be dead, but Laura forgives you, so," she trails off before hugging him.

Derek, who was going towards the bathroom, pauses and snaps his head round to look at her. "What do you mean Laura forgives him?" he asks in a quiet voice.

The girl simply looks at him and in return he looks a little pained.

"The rest of us would really appreciate knowing what the heck is going on," grumbles Stiles in frustration.

The girl lets go of Peter, running her hand through his hair and glancing her fingers over the goatee he's growing.

"Love the new look, but your aura is weak to hell. Guess that's what happens when you try to pull a Jesus," she laughs. "I'll fix you later."

"A Jesus?" asks Isaac, sounding unsure if he wants to know the meaning.

The girl glances over to Isaac and Stiles. "In reference to the whole resurrection thing. Who's the hottie, by the way?" she asks Derek as he exits the bathroom with a cold compress and an angry glare.

"My bathroom is not a place for you to leave your wet clothes," he complains to which she merely sticks out her tongue before gesturing with her hand to Stiles.

That gesture makes Derek stop and has Stiles blinking in confusion. "That's Stiles and Isaac."

"Hi Isaac, nice to meet you," she waves before moving closer to Stiles and smiling lasciviously, "hello Stiles."

Stiles gulps as Derek puts a restraining hand on the girl's bare arm. "He's in High School."

"It's not illegal to look…at least not whilst he's clothed."

"What and who are you?" questions Isaac.

"This is Lee," introduces Derek, giving Lee a final warning glare before moving to sit by his sister. "She's a Conduit."

Lee gives a little wave of her hand before pulling herself up on to the table and sitting cross-legged.

"What the hell is a Conduit?" says Stiles; finally feeling recovered enough from Lee's words.

* * *

**A/N: **No clue when I'll be able to write the next chapter and get it posted, but once GISHWHES is over I will try to work out a writing schedule. Please leave me some love! Or hate. I don't really mind.

~Anna-Margaret

xx


	2. Wolf Blood

**A/N: **Hey all, so I didn't think I'd get to update this during GISHWHES but I took some downtime and got inspired to write this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews so far, each one means a lot to me.

Anyway, the song for this chapter title and that I feel sort of fits the storyline in this chapter is a Celtic song called Wolf Blood. You can listen to it here: /watch?v=06H_6oI4EK4

Please enjoy and review!  
~Anna-Margaret  
xx

* * *

**Chapter Two: Wolf Blood**

Lee smiles over at Stiles before raising her arms into the air. An unseen wind begins to blow the drying tendrils of hair framing Lee's face. In the next instant the wind stopped and flower petals shower down from about a foot above Lee's head. As quickly as they appeared the petals disappear into thin air.

"That doesn't really clear anything up," remarks Isaac as he moves further into the room, taking a seat on the leather sofa.

"You can't fool her with the disinterested act," says Peter snidely as he reappears at Lee's side and passes her a mug.

"Mmm," moans Lee as she inhales the scent of bergamot and chamomile. "You remembered," she smiles fondly before flicking the back of his ear, "but don't be mean to the unknowledgeable."

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," comments Stiles, bringing Lee's attention back to him. She tips her head to the side in question to which he nods at her and Peter, "Someone actually liking him."

"Peter is great. He's a schemer and does hide a little about who exactly he is but I know the man he once was and know he can be that man again."

A sudden coughing spurt from Cora shakes Lee from her mental reminiscing. A glance over to Derek shows his veins blackened as he tries to take away his sister's pain. Lee frowns and sighs sadly.

"She'll be okay Derek, but that will only make you worse."

"Then fix her now!" growls Derek, his green eyes becoming supernatural scarlet.

"I need a little time to recoup."

"If you hadn't been messing around earlier you'd be fine to help her!" shouts Derek, making Lee flinch.

"Derek, patience, if Lee says Cora will be fine then trust in her," Peter fills the sudden silence as he scolds his nephew.

"Lee," starts Derek apologetically only for her to shake her head.

"Don't worry about it Derek. Your vibrating with worry for your sister, it's understandable. Anyway, to answer your question a Conduit is someone who has the ability to use, control and create things from the elements, as well as help each element. It's why they're also sometimes known as Elementals."

"So you have magic?" asks Stiles as he unconsciously approaches her.

"What, like a Druid?!" exclaims Isaac.

Peter chuckles to which Lee elbows him, but a smile plays on her lips.

"It's a form of magic, I suppose, but no I'm not like the Druids. They use things already physically available. They mix items together to create a reaction and the dark ones sacrifice and putrefy the land in order to gain more."

"Has that happened here? The putrefying?" asks Isaac, leaning forward showing his interest had obviously been piqued.

"It was twisted and gnarly. It's why the animals were acting unusually. When blood is spilt into the earth the normal balance is lost. The earth darkens."

"Spilt as in murdered," comments Stiles.

"Yes. A natural death is normal for the earth but one that is forced; especially in order to gain power creates an imbalance which puts everything linked to the earth out of balance. What this Darach has done is pull power out of the earth through the sacrifices. It makes things feel…itchy and wrong to anyone who can feel the changes to the earth."

"So do Conduits use all the elements?" questions Stiles as he leans against the table beside Lee.

"No. Most can only master two or three."

"And you?"

Lee smiles at Stiles and pats his hand only to suddenly stiffen. Her eyes roll back and she flails backwards, almost tipping over the edge of the table. The china mug in her hand crashes to the floor, shattering and spilling the last dregs of her tea across the floor. Lee's eyes suddenly return to normal but Stiles quickly notes that the pupils and irises are a milky white colour. Her entire body shakes, causing her head to whack against the edge. Derek quickly pounces to his feet, whilst Peter, Stiles and Isaac look on in shock and confusion. Derek braces Lee's head against the hard wood of the table, his thumbs gently rubbing her temples.

"What's happening to her?" asks Peter horrified.

The fact that Peter is in the dark as to what is happening to Lee frightens Stiles but he remains where he sits, Lee's hand gripping one of his.

"Derek?" questions Isaac.

"She'll be fine, just give her a few minutes to ride it out," he manages to bite out. "Peter, put the spoon in her mouth to make sure she doesn't bite or choke on her tongue."

A few tense, silent moments pass and finally the convulsions begin to slow. Everyone seems to visibly relax and a collective sigh of relief is audible as her eyes shut and flicker open again to reveal her normal blue eyes. After a nod from Derek, Peter removes the spoon from her mouth. Lee loosens the hold she has on Stiles' hand and glances up into Derek's concerned gaze.

"I'm fine. I'm doing much better with it, honestly. It just sometimes creeps up on me."

Derek nods as if satisfied with her answer before helping her into a sitting position again. He keeps a hand against her back as she shuts her eyes and holds her head, waiting for the dizzy spell to end.

"What was that?" Isaac asks the question they were all thinking.

Lee glances over at his new position in front of her and smiles appreciatively at the concerned look on his face. Beside her Stiles also looks worried for her, whilst Peter links hands with her and tries to give her a small smile, but the intrigue burns in his pale blue gaze.

"Spirit," Lee replies.

"That's impossible," comments Peter, his eyes wide and shocked.

"According to the Order it occurs once every three centuries. Lucky me, eh?" she says disparagingly.

Peter frowns at the mention of the Order, whilst Stiles and Isaac look completely lost.

"In English?" remarks Stiles, making Lee smile.

"I have the ability to control, use and help all the elements."

"The wind was air and the flower petals, that was earth, right?" Stiles deducts.

"Correct. I was also using air to keep the flowers suspended and ignore gravity earlier, I'm not sure if you saw that though."

"We did. Pretty impressive," smiles Isaac.

"Damn, what is in this town's water supply!" exclaims Lee.

"Off track again, Lee," Peter smirks.

"Well there are so many good looking males around!" she cries, gesturing at the men in question surrounding her to which Derek simply shakes his head fondly, Peter smiles and Isaac and Stiles both duck their heads a little in embarrassment. "Anyhow, back on topic. I also used air against Peter. I simply changed the oxygen molecules in his body to carbon dioxide ones making him suffocate and poisoning him at the same time."

"Good to know you consider that 'simple'," says Isaac looking faintly scared of Lee.

"I can also do this," she tells them before her hands and arms become engulfed in white flames.

Stiles' mouth drops as he leans closer. He looks astounded that her skin does not burn from the flames.

"I'm surprised you're not backing away in fear," goads Stiles to Peter.

"White flames are healing flames. Orange burn objects. Red burns people. Blue dries and purple protects," Peter rhymes off, looking unimpressed with Stiles.

"Also water," Lee interrupts before a battle of words can commence.

Her interruption works wonders as rain begins to fall from above their heads quickly drenching Peter, Isaac, Stiles and Lee. Derek looks unimpressed by the pools of water dripping from them once Lee cuts off the rain so Lee quickly makes use of blue fire to dry them all off, even if the boys did look nice with wet t-shirts sticking to them.

"And what exactly can you do with spirit?" questions Stiles.

"Through spirit I ease animals to establish a better balance in the world. When I tap into it for my own use it's to discover memories held by a place or to see a person's watcher."

"Watcher?" questions Peter.

"My own term for them: someone who is dead but watches over a loved one from wherever they are."

"You can see that?" Isaac exclaims.

"Well I see an impression. I can't see where the person is so I don't know if there's a heaven or hell, nor what they look like. It's a white orb around a person that I can see when my eyes go all weird and cloudy. By focusing on the orb I can gain an impression of the watcher's thoughts and feelings. Most of the time it's a voluntary action but sometimes it can be unexpected for me, like it was with you Stiles."

"I have a watcher?" Stiles manages to choke out.

"Your mother seems a very beautiful woman. She loves you dearly and is so proud of the man you're becoming."

Tears prick Stiles' eyes and he tries to clear his throat several times. Lee places a comforting hand upon his shoulder and smiles in understanding. She turns back to her captive audience after taking Stiles' hand and linking their fingers together.

"I can feel impressions of things that occurred in some places and so use spirit to observe what happened. It's similar to when werewolves share memories, only without the claws and blood. That's how I knew about Laura," Lee turns to look at Derek giving her her best bitch-brow.

"I've been a little preoccupied."

"Too preoccupied to let me know she'd been murdered?!" bursts out Lee before holding up her free hand and shaking her head. "Never mind, it doesn't really matter now anyway."

"That's what you meant when you said Laura's forgiven me."

"Yes, her aura was still pretty strong because of how violently her body was treated. I was able to tap into her and discover she's accepted her death and forgives you for your part in it, Peter. You aren't absolved of the guilt you should feel, but you are forgiven."

"Any word from Scott?" asks Derek, his eyes fixated on the slow rise and fall of Cora's chest.

"Nothing," Stiles says morosely.

"Me either," adds Isaac sounding just as bleak.

Another coughing fit erupts out of Cora, making Lee wince at the harshness of it. She gets up off her perch on the table and moves to pick up her walnut chest. Stiles reaches out to touch it after she places it on the table but pauses to glance at her.

"It's fine," Lee responds to his wordless question as she opens the box up.

"What is all that stuff?" asks Isaac, curious about the various contents inside.

"This is Druid stuff," comments Stiles as he pokes through the sachets, jars, tubs and vials in the box.

"It is and it isn't. Most of this stuff is used for various properties. Here Derek, have her drink this and feed her a couple of these."

Derek reaches for the jar of yellow liquid and the metal tin, gazing at them somewhat dubiously. He takes a sniff after opening the screw lid and wrinkles his nose at the smell. He frowns in confusion at the large, lightly serrated green leaves that have a purple hue to them and the purple-blue flowers they are attached to.

"It's a blend of California poppy stewed overnight. It'll help ease her pain. That blend should be strong enough for werewolf constitutions. That is Korean mint and will help to calm her stomach. About four leaves should do for now."

"Thanks," he murmurs as Cora seems to relax into the mattress of Derek's bed after swallowing several mouthfuls of the liquid and four leaves dissolving in her mouth.

"You should know by now that you can always trust me."

"Not always," comments Peter, smiling in remembrance. "After all there was that time you were visiting and told Derek to trust you with trying the sandwich you made."

"I was seven!" huffs Lee, fighting the urge to grin.

"How is that you know each other?" questions Isaac as he leans on his arms on the table.

A slow, similar smile spreads over Peter, Derek and Lee's lips; the effect extremely creepy.


	3. Lacrimosa

**A/N: **Sorry it's taken a while to get this out but since the end of GISHWHES I've been a bit all over the place and had quite a few bad days with my pain. Anyway, enough with my moaning. Thank you to everyone reading this. I love reading how some of you are feeling about the story. Please, more people let me know what you think.

Also won't be updating until next week sometime as this weekend I'm going to Wolfs Bane! I'm getting to meet some of our amazing cast! Cannot wait.

Today's chapter song is Lacrimosa by Mozart. I just love it. The music and choir are amazing. Also the lyrics are meaningful for the storyline, but that's all I'll say. Here's a link: .com(/)watch?v=D7BGitq9i_Y

Enjoy!

~Anna-Margaret

xx

* * *

**Chapter Three: Lacrimosa**

"I don't mean to be abrupt…well I do, but is this going to be a long story? Not that all this news isn't fascinating but Ms. Blake or whoever she is has my Dad…and Scott's Mom! So you four might have time to sit around and reminisce but –" rambles Stiles tetchily before either of the two conscious Hales or Lee can begin speaking.

"Have you worked out yet what her method is? Who she's sacrificing, I mean?" Lee questions them, her tone suddenly serious.

"Virgins, Warriors, Healers, Philosophers and Guardians," answers Stiles.

"Ah," murmurs Lee. "She's on to Guardians?"

"Yeah, she took Melissa, Scott's Mom, tonight," explains Isaac, "And she took the Sheriff earlier."

"She wants to get as much power as possible. She won't sacrifice them until they're altogether and when it's the most opportune moment. Your father is safe Stiles and I'll do everything in my power to keep him that way."

"Are the sacrifices why you're here?" questions Derek from his perch beside Cora.

"I got a phone call and asked for a favour. I'm technically just here to observe and see if it is my kind of thing but I have been given the go ahead to fix it if it is."

"From who? The Order?" Peter says, perplexed by the idea.

Lee chokes out a laugh at that. "No and I can't really say, it's best you aren't in the know."

"How can you be sure he's okay?"

"I'll use my power in a little bit. I just need to gain some energy first."

Stiles seems to accept her answer but remains wary. He obviously hates sitting still and doing nothing. His mind flickers over everything that has happened in the last few hours, pondering over what he could have done in order to save his dad.

"Stop that," chides Lee. "It won't change anything by thinking about what you could have done. It actually makes things harder when you can't do anything. You need a distraction."

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Is that another power you happened to forget to tell me?" smirks Peter as he brews Lee another mug of tea.

"I've been there," comments Lee sombrely, her eyes flickering over to Derek who dips his head slightly in acknowledgement.

"Can you explain how you all know one another?" pipes up Isaac from his new spot on the floor.

"Our families had a pact. We were all friends. Two weeks of the summer our family would go and stay with Lee's and then the following year it would be Lee's family coming here to Beacon Hills. We opened our territories for one another. Gave aid when needed and celebrated news of births and marriages together."

"You make it sound so idyllic Peter," smiles Lee.

"Well it was fun having more brats to boss around," he laughs.

"We all grew up together, even though there were big age gaps between some of us. And that's not counting the wolves aging," remarks Lee.

"Can someone explain that to me?" grouses Stiles, making Lee smile.

"It's hard to explain. In Packs there isn't the same idea of age as what human society believes in. The human side of a werewolf sometimes ages quickly and then it will slow. The wolf in them ages completely differently."

"Are all of you being purposefully convoluted?!" complains Stiles.

"I told you it is a difficult concept to explain and understand. It's also a little different for bitten wolves," Lee says, looking at Isaac.

"If your two families had a pact, does that mean you're part of a Pack, too?" questions Isaac.

Stiles whips his head so quickly to glance at Isaac and then at Lee, that it is a wonder he doesn't have whiplash. He becomes intrigued by Lee's answer especially when she looks a little saddened by the questions.

"Yes, the Lourains Pack wasn't as large as ours but they did hold a slightly larger territory further south," answers Peter. "I meant to ask, how is everybody? I'm sure you get it a lot, but you and your sister could really pass as twins now."

Lee flinches at the mention of her family and glances down at the wood beneath her.

"I'm no longer Pack," murmurs Lee, just loud enough for the four men to hear her.

She pushes herself off the table and moves to sit by Derek, whose gentle gaze surprises Stiles. After a gentle squeeze of his hand, Lee straightens her back and lifts her arms up to hover over Cora's prone body.

"Can you heal her?" asks Isaac.

"She's been poisoned by mistletoe and magic. It's strong…" Lee drifts off before placing a hand upon Cora's forehead and one on her abdomen, "but I'm stronger."

Pure white flames suddenly flicker to life around Lee's hands. The flames lick against Cora's skin and burn brighter as the flames descend to envelope her entire body. Isaac stands beside Peter and Stiles, watching in amazement as the bed sheets remain untouched by the effervescent fire. Once her entire body is bathed in the unnatural white light, the flames begin to burn hotter and brighter, until the spectators have to turn their eyes away from the scene. They can still feel the heat emitting from the fire and sweat begins to trickle down their necks as they stand with their backs to the blaze. A huff of exertion has Stiles peeking back over his shoulder. It is difficult to see but he watches as ripples pass out of Lee and into the flames encompassing Cora's body. A final scream from Lee falls before the flames immediately extinguish. Lee braces herself against the bed, panting in exhaustion. Derek moves back to check on his sister and Lee once his eyes readjust to the disappearance of the white light.

"I'm fine," croaks out Lee.

"Derek?" mumbles Cora as her eyes focus on him.

All the men sigh in relief as Cora glances around in confusion. Her gaze falls upon Lee lying near her and her confusion grows.

"Liesey?"

Derek freezes at the name whilst Lee stops breathing and stiffens on the bed. It takes a few seconds before she can move and breathe again. Derek's eyes remain focussed on Lee's form as she shifts into a seated position.

"Easy mistake to make, Cora," comments Peter as he moves over to brush back her hair.

"Sorry Lee," smiles Cora as she pushes herself up against the headboard.

"It's fine," breathes Lee.

"You look pale," remarks Derek. "Let me help you outside."

"Wait, what? She heals your sister and now you're just kicking her to the curb?!" yells Isaac.

Lee smiles as she braces herself against Derek.

"He's taking me outside to regain energy a little more quickly."

"Oh."

"Thank you though, for your concern. It's very touching."

"You seem like a nice person and someone who can help us."

"It's why I'm here."

"No," growls Derek.

"Excuse me?!" Lee tries to shout back and pushes against Derek, but she remains weak from the overuse of so much power in one night and falls back against Stiles and Isaac who help her regain her footing and hold her steady.

"Her powers would prove extremely useful Derek," adds in Peter.

"What is your problem? If she can help and is willing to then you can't stop her from helping us!" shouts Stiles.

"My problem is a matter of loyalty," Derek roars, leaving silence in the room.

"Loyalty?" echoes Peter, Isaac, Cora and Stiles.

"Why would you doubt my loyalty to your Pack, Derek?" asks Lee, her voice shaking a little with the hurt she feels at Derek's words.

"Because it isn't only the ritual sacrifices they want you to help us with," glares Derek, "but also the Alpha Pack."

Lee gasps at the information and sways against Isaac. Her cheeks that were previously flushed from shouting at Derek are now drained and she is extremely pale. Stiles notices tears glistening in her blue eyes making them look like a Caribbean sea. Derek looks pained and angry at himself for not easing into the information. He reaches out and pulls Lee gently into his arms. He presses a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"You know I see you more as a brother, even though you are exceptionally nice to look at," mumbles Lee against his shirt as she inconspicuously wipes away her tears before moving out of his arms. "I swear to you Derek, if it comes down to you and yours or them, I will do all in my power to help you," Lee's right hand presses against Derek's chest, whilst her left cradles her stomach.

Derek's eyes widen slightly, before he lowers he looks at her gravely. One of his hands rises to press against the hand against her abdomen for a few minutes before they both remove their hands.

"Can you take me outside now?" Lee asks as she sways on her feet.

Derek nods and ignores the others as they throw questions at the two of them. He pauses when Lee glances back at Stiles and gestures for him to come with them.

"It'll be easier to connect to your father outside," she explains before continuing outside and into the rain which is beginning to slow.

"Thank you for helping Cora."

"Go back inside and be with her. If I need help back in Stiles can do it."

Derek narrows his eyes in contemplation before nodding and returning into the dry indoors.

"Who's Liesey?" asks Stiles as he wraps his arms around his abdomen, protecting himself from the cold wind blowing.

Lee reaches out a hand to the air and shuts her eyes. Her other hand grasps Stiles' bare arm and a bright blue and purple flame burns a path over his arm and all around him, drying him and protecting him from the falling rain. A glance at Lee shows a peaceful expression playing on her face.

"Liesey is…_was_ Cora's godmother; my sister Annaliese," says Lee so softly Stiles almost doesn't hear her.

Stiles files away the information for another time and grasps for another question floating around in his head.

"How will you check on my Dad?"

"When I was connected to your Watcher I noted she watches one other person and figure it is your father. If I connect with you again I should be able to reach through her connection with you to the connection she shares with your father. I won't get the same impression as what I get when I touch the person with the direct link but I will get an impression of the person's current feelings."

"Will that not take a lot of power?"

Lee opens her eyes and smiles before dropping her arms. The fire surrounding Stiles slowly withers and then Lee is reaching up to place her hands on either side of Stiles' face. Her gaze focuses on his liquid chocolate eyes.

"Be ready to catch me as I may have to go too deep."

"Catch you?" exclaims Stiles.

"If I go in deep then I won't remain conscious in my body enough to keep myself standing. You need to hold me up and keep a direct link between us through touch and sight."

"Okay…"Stiles drifts off nervously.

"You **can** do this Stiles, I know you can."

Stiles nods assuredly, making Lee smile widely up at him. She moves closer against him until she can feel his wet plaid shirt against her own wet borrowed shirt. Lee gazes deep into his eyes until her focus leaves her and everything is hazy. She can feel the pull of the orb hovering over his shoulder but forces herself to ignore it as she pushes deeper. Lee strains against a block but forces her way through until she feels as if she's floating.

She no longer feels as if she exists. She is melded with the orb of light. The new feelings are distracting but Lee focuses on her task. It takes a while to work out how to get to the secondary that Lee had felt earlier but a few moments later and she can feel herself floating again until she's there. She cannot see, nor hear, smell, touch or taste anything. Yet in her mind she knows that a man and a woman are nearby. They do not appear to be in too much distress. The man has a deep sadness in him. He cannot move, but it isn't a physical problem.

"Lee!" a frantic shout pushes through her lack of senses and she manages to catch a glimpse of the Sheriff before she feels herself being pulled back into her body.

Stiles keeps Lee clutched to him as he moves to sit on the ground. He tries to get his breathing back under control but can still feel the anxiety clinging to him and enveloping his lungs making it difficult to breathe. He gasps and tries to focus on the fact Lee is breathing again beside him. He is shocked from his almost-panic attack when Lee suddenly jerks upright and gasps in a huge lungful of air. She pants and rubs her throat.

"Are you okay? Is my Dad?"

"He's okay," she manages to answer, her voice hoarse. "God, it feels as if I was being held underwater. How long was I out of consciousness?"

"Nearly half an hour," Stiles replies.

"I managed to see him after you called my name. I couldn't see very well, it's dark wherever he's being held. He's tied to a post and a bit dirty and possibly bruised. He's also got a cut on the shoulder but it's healing. He'll be fine," Lee smiles, lifting her head to glance over at Stiles.

Stiles grins back, releasing a breath of relief but worry flashes in his eyes as he notices the scarlet liquid dripping out of her nose from both nostrils. Lee sees the worry at the same time she can feel the blood trailing over her lips. She wipes away the blood with the back of her hand and smiles disparagingly at Stiles.

"Used to happen all the time when I was first getting used to my powers. Help me inside?"

Stiles helps pull Lee to her feet and she braces herself against him as they slowly walk out of the cool night air and inside.

"Good thing the rain isn't too heavy with the snail's pace we're going at," jokes Lee.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll finish off my tea and then I'll be fine. Damn, I spoke too soon," she chuckles as rain begins to thunder down on them, bouncing off the black-top behind them.

* * *

Lee sighs peacefully as she glances out at the sheet of rain falling outside as she tries to wring out Derek's shirt. Cora has been put, at her behest, in her room upstairs. Peter is lounging on the spiral staircase, waiting for the rain to cease before making the journey home again. Isaac is getting ready to go to the Argents to check in with them. Stiles is still jittery but calmer than before. He doesn't know Lee but he trusts in her power.

"Stiles, would you mind taking me to the police station? I would go myself but I don't really want to put dry clothes on only to get soaked to the bone on my bike. Plus, you would probably be useful to work out where everything is happening."

"Sure I can take you, but the FBI Agents are stationed there. I don't think we'll be able to get access."

"Don't worry about that," replies Lee mysteriously as she pulls off her underwear and puts a new pair on.

"Um, you do realise we're in the room," comments Isaac, his eyes wide at the sight of Lee changing in front of them.

"You won't see much," she smiles as she puts on a matching bra beneath Derek's wet shirt, clasping the front before pulling off the top.

"Modesty is not something Lee has ever known," chuckles Peter, earning him a shoe being fired at his head.

"I do have a bathroom you could do that in," Derek calls down from the second floor.

"But where would be the fun in that," Lee replies with a cheeky smile.

She pulls on a pair of faded worn jeans but when she bends to lift out her top Stiles notices the tattoo on her back.

"What is that?"

Lee glances over her shoulder at him as she stands. Her eyes flicker to where he's staring and she smiles a little.

"They're Yantra tattoos. I got them done a couple of years ago."

"Yantra tattoos?" Stiles asks, looking puzzled.

"They're believed to be magic and bestow mystical powers, protection, or good luck," Derek explains as he walks down the stairs. "In Lee's case the one on her left shoulder blade is for luck."

"The _Ha Thaew_," adds Lee. "Then you have _Paed Tidt_ in the centre of my back for protection in the eight directions of the universe."

"You got a new one," comments Derek as he frowns at the tattoo on her lower back.

"_Suea_, twin tigers representing power and authority."

"They suit you," grins Peter. "But how does my nephew know about the other two?"

"He was with me when I got them," she answers as she throws on the translucent red tank top and plaid shirt.

Peter cocks an eyebrow at her response which both Lee and Derek ignore. Lee throws her hair up into a messy bun after towel drying it a little more. She gives Derek a small smile when she notices him watching her.

"I don't know when I'll be back, but I will be."

"I'll be up."

"Okay. Ready to go Stiles?"

"Um…yeah. Guess so."


	4. Broken Strings and El Tango

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Wolfs Bane was AMAZING! But rather than rant on about how great the weekend was, here's a link to my tumblr where you can read what all happened to me (add crazyweedoll . tumblr . com before the forward slash [remove spaces]):

/post/60187240436/my-very-long-and-somewhat-detail ed-write-up-of-my

This chapter has two songs with the main one being **Broken Strings** by James Morrison and Nelly Furtado and a small section for **Así Se Baila El Tango** from Take the Lead. Listen to both here (add youtube . com before the forward slash [remove spaces]):

/watch?v=26PAgklYYvo

/watch?v=EsS9jgcvwE0

I'm hoping to write a couple of chapters this week and then work out a proper writing schedule.

Reason for rating in this chapter. Enjoy!

~Anna-Margaret

xx

* * *

**Chapter Four: Broken Strings and El Tango**

Stiles' gaze continually flickers to his passenger. The rain is heavy and so he drives slowly on their way to the police station. Warnings about visibility circle round in his head. He rolls his eyes at the number of lectures he remembers his father giving him before he was even allowed to sit in the driver's seat. An icy feeling falls over him at the reminder that his father won't be at home to check in on him and he also won't be at the station.

"Are you sure he'll be okay?" Stiles asks in a quiet voice, just barely loud enough over the sound of the rain outside and the thrumming engine.

"Don't fret Stiles," Lee replies, smiling comfortingly at him.

"Why do I trust you?" wonders Stiles, accidentally vocally.

Lee laughs. "It's part and parcel of being a Conduit. Our power is from the Earth and of it. It automatically gives us a trusting aura for all those we meet. Unless I don't trust them."

"So that's why Isaac and I have been so accepting of your sudden appearance," he states, before quizzically looking over at her. "Is that why you're not worried about being able to get the information you're looking for?"

"Not quite," she replies mysteriously.

Stiles grits his teeth in frustration. "What is it with supernatural creatures and being maddeningly unhelpful with giving a straight answer?!"

Lee doesn't reply as they park alongside the station. Stiles glances around shiftily until Lee places a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiles at him. She jumps out of the baby blue jeep and heads straight for the doors. Stiles falls out on his side and slips across the wet pavement as he rushes to catch up with her. The squeak of his shoes on the tile floor has Linda raising her head to glance over at them.

"Stiles, what are you doing here? You know that we'll let you know if we learn anything more about where your father may have gone."

"Here's a coffee for you, Linda," a stout FBI agent calls up the corridor.

Stiles watches as he smiles at the middle-aged woman and then suddenly freezes behind the desk. The man stiffly turns to look at him and Lee still standing at the door. He gasps in shock before bounding round and pulling Lee into a hug.

"Ah! Sweetie, it is so good to see you," he proclaims as he pulls back to glance down at her, frowning. "You're looking a little peaky. You eating okay?"

Lee laughs and smiles charmingly at him. "Yes Pete."

"I take it Roberts sent you down here," he says in a lower voice before glancing over at Stiles.

"Yeah, he did and Stiles is with me," answers Lee in a steely tone, obviously catching his glance at Stiles.

"But he's just a kid," rebukes 'Pete'.

Lee raises an unimpressed eyebrow at him before he nods, relenting. He gestures for them to follow him and they do so, leaving Linda gawping after them.

"Trudel, did you manage to find out what kind of wire was used?" a tall, broad shouldered man asks as he suddenly appears in the corridor, his nose stuck in a sheaf of papers.

Stiles bends his head to read the file belongs to Heather and forces himself to breathe slowly. Thankfully he is able to distract himself when the new agent looks up from his file and promptly drops them. Lee is very ashen-faced and seems to be trying to look everywhere but at the man.

"Roberts didn't mention that Wood was the lead agent, did he?" Pete mutters to Lee.

Wood's eyes narrow as he takes in Lee. His grey, calculating gaze momentarily flicks to Stiles before they return to surveying Lee. His thin lips tighten until only a small line is visible. A glance down at his hands shows Stiles they are fisted at his sides. His entire posture has suddenly become taut, making his charcoal suit look even sharper and uptight.

"Jack…" Lee begins but is cut off by Wood raising his hand to her.

"Don't. You do not have anything to say to me right now. I suppose Roberts felt this might be your kind of crazy so feel free to snoop," Wood bites out in a low, steely voice before turning on his heel and entering the room to their left.

Pete rubs his neck uncomfortably but leads the way into the room. Stiles glances around at the several desks and whiteboards that have been squeezed into the room opposite his father's office. There are two other agents in the room, both sat at a desk. One of the agents is on the phone and working two computers at the one time. He captures Stiles' notice simply because he's the only one not in a suit. The other agent briefly glances up from her work before returning her attention to the information she is researching. Pete leads them over to the whiteboards but Lee stops in front of the other male agent who suddenly freezes and tells whoever he's talking to he'll call them back. The minute he's hung up the lanky agent springs up over his desk and wraps himself around Lee, pulling her into his arms and swinging her around.

"Lee-Lee!" he cries out, a huge jubilant smile stretched upon his face.

"Nice to see they still haven't tamed you Rocky," Lee smiles, her hands brushing over his Loki t-shirt.

"Hell to the no!" Rocky smiles.

"This is Stiles," introduces Lee. "Stiles this man is one of the greatest computer techs you could ever find, Richard Grier."

"Informally known as Rocky," he shakes Stiles hand before pausing and tilting his head in confusion. "Ain't you the Sheriff's kid?"

"Lee says he's with her," replies Pete, making Rocky glance more curiously at him.

Stiles feeling uncomfortable with the attention turns to the whiteboards and accidentally walks into Wood who scowls at him.

"Whoa, dude, sorry!"

"Jack," warns Lee, making Wood flinch before side-stepping Stiles.

"Everything we have," he gestures at the screens.

"Thank you," Lee replies almost meekly before approaching the information. "This is…"

"Real crazy?" fills in Pete as he perches on a desk and looks over the pile of writing on each board.

"Was going to say a mess. Do you have a map I could use?"

"Certainly, mi casa es tu casa," grins Rocky as he quickly grabs a photocopy of the map of Beacon Hills.

* * *

Almost two hours later and Stiles is still buried in the pile of information the FBI have on the murders. With his help, and some help from Rocky and Pete, Lee has been able to plot some points on the map and make a list of information she feels is important.

"Shit," Wood curses and Stiles glances up at him.

He is looking down at Lee who is sprawled out on the floor scribbling notes from what Stiles has been telling her. Stiles also checks out what she's wrote and gasps in shock that she's managed to come up with information that Stiles was just about to tell her.

"It's one of yours," sighs Wood as he pulls over a desk chair.

Lee glances up at him, biting her lip. "'Fraid so."

"Bad?"

"Well whoever it is is sacrificing for power. Nearly all those needed have been culled."

"She only needs one more Guardian."

"_She_, Mr. Stilinski?" drawls Wood.

"Crap!" Lee suddenly shouts, bringing the attention of the other agents.

Everyone else looks just as perplexed as Lee suddenly grabs a large piece of blank paper and starts drawing circles.

"Sacrifices: Virgins, Warriors, Healers, Philosophers and Guardians. Three of each making twelve," she mutters as she writes in each circle. "That still leaves one last ingredient."

Stiles gasps in comprehension as Lee points the marker at the centre of the five circles. "One last sacrifice. But what or who?"

Lee's eyes flicker over to Stiles. "Someone who embodies all four categories."

"But Guardians is parents. So how can you be a parent **and** a virgin?" asks Stiles confused.

"It doesn't just mean parents. A guardian is someone who takes care of others, watches over them and helps them." Lee runs her hands through her hair, wrenching out the bobble. "My eyes are starting to hurt looking at this."

"Then come back to it tomorrow," Rocky says gently.

"But my Dad…" Stiles drifts off when Lee glances at him wearily. "Sleep could be good. Should help."

"So you're just going to take off and rest whilst we try and clean up this mess?" shouts Wood.

"Sir, c'mon she can only do so much," weighs in Pete.

"She should do more. And how do we know she won't just skip town again?" yells Wood as he stands, his eyes never leaving Lee's.

"I'm sorry for that Jack but I told you I couldn't give you what you were looking for," replies Lee quietly.

The office goes dead silent at her words. Rocky and Pete look uncomfortable. The female agent, Tia, also looks puzzled but appears to be trying to stay out of the mess. Stiles looks from Lee to Wood in confusion; Wood looks furious whilst Lee looks pained.

"That has nothing to do with…"Wood bites out before drifting off.

"It has everything to do with how you are treating me here and now!" screams Lee. "I warned you Jack that I'm broken. I told you that I couldn't have or do more."

"Yeah you told me. Glad to spit it in my face now, are you? I told you I wanted to be with you; I wanted a _relationship_ and you looked at me as if you thought I was lying. You told me all we could have was one night, nothing more. There could be no feelings, just plain good old sex!"

Stiles and the others flush and clear their throats uncomfortably at the intimate information being shared. Lee however looks empty and desolate.

"And you looked at me with so much disgust because I can't let myself be like that ever again. Why do you think I left, Jack? I couldn't stand having someone look at me like that. It's hard enough going through each day with how I feel about myself without someone else – who I care for and think of as such a good friend – shaming me for how I am. This is it for me. All there ever can be for me. I'm so sorry I hurt you, but I can't allow myself to open up again like that."

Tears shimmer in Lee's ocean blue eyes as they stare into Wood's pained grey ones.

"Stiles we'll work more on this tomorrow after school," Lee suddenly says in a hoarse voice before gathering her belongings and rushing away from the office.

Wood remains staring at the spot where she had stood for a few seconds before clearing his throat and glancing around at his team and nodding. "Get some sleep. We'll look at this again in the morning."

Stiles quickly rushed off after Lee only to find she'd gone. Frantic he rushes over to his jeep but sighs in relief when he sees her standing hunched against the passenger side of his jeep. He tries to speak to her, but words fail him. He helps her into the jeep and silently drives back through town and out to where Derek's loft is situated. The entire journey is filled with an awkward tension. Stiles continually tries to think of things to say but his mind is a complete blank on what would help right now. Lee curls herself into the passenger door with her eyes shut, not unlike how Derek had been just a few hours early.

"Wow a lot has happened in a short space of time," Stiles suddenly says.

Lee glances over to him and smiles weakly. "Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow."

Stiles looks at her confused and then is suddenly alarmed when she throws open the door to the jeep and jumps from the moving vehicle. Stiles slams on his brakes and watches as she wanders through the trees at the side of the road. He waits, wondering if he should offer some assistance, but when she smiles and waves over to him he sighs and turns to head back home. To his empty home.

* * *

It takes Lee nearly an hour to calm down and reach Derek's apartment but there is still a soft glow shining out from the massive window. Derek greets her at the door and thankfully doesn't question why her emotions are going haywire. She quickly changes into another of Derek's tops in the bathroom and after washing her face and brushing her teeth she jumps into bed with Derek. Derek wraps an arm around her and lets her listen to his heartbeat for a few moments before he turns out the light.

"Sleep well," he whispers into the night.

* * *

There are no lights on in the room. The couple use only the bright light of the half-moon to find the other. Their hands trail over naked skin. Masculine hands roughly pull the woman closer. She moans at the feeling of him pressed against her from behind. With a sensual wiggle she grins at being able to pull his deep throaty growl from him.

"You tease," he purrs into her throat, nipping the tender flesh there.

"Oh, now _that_ isn't teasing," she laughs breathlessly before suddenly pulling away and jumping out of the cosy bed.

Standing in the middle of the room, naked, with the soft glow of moonlight and his bright red eyes letting her lover see all of her, she bites her lip and gazes at him saucily. Her hips begin to sway to a seductive beat. Her arms rise up over her head before gently falling and caressing her skin. She turns and gazes at him from over her shoulder.

"Is **this** teasing?" she asks innocently before bending over, her hips never halting in their sensuous dance.

Within seconds her lover has sprang from their bed and pulled her back into his arms. He spins her so that she is facing him and she quickly takes advantage by wrapping one leg around his waist and the other around his leg. He brushes against her making her nipples pebble with desire. His throbbing cock rubs deliciously against her wet core. She moans but forces herself not to beg as he pushes her away. It's all part of the dance.

She pulls her hands away from him and massages her breasts, never tearing her gaze away from the hungry expression on his face or his burning red eyes. He's suddenly had enough of the games and throws her on to the table behind her. Before she has a chance to move he's pulled her legs wide and thrust deep inside of her. A harsh grunt of masculine pleasure and high-pitched cry of desire echoes through the room. They become an entanglement of limbs; their mouths sucking on whatever skin they can reach of the other. Her human teeth bite at the juncture of his neck, causing him to release inside of her with a hoarse cry. She pants as the feeling of him coming inside of her brings her own release.

"I love you, my sun, my beautiful Eliana," he murmurs into her skin.

"I love you too," she smiles down at him as he rests his head upon her chest. "We should really get cleaned up," she whispers.

Suddenly it is cold. She looks around and sees she's not in that room any longer, she's in the forest. She is held back by two werewolves and being forced to watch as her sister bleeds out. Tears stream down her face as she shrieks and begs for her sister's life.

Lee suddenly gasps awake. Tears blur her vision and so she screams in terror at the feel of a man's hand around her back.

"Hush Lee, it's only me," Derek whispers into the night.

Lee's tears fall harder and faster as Derek pulls her into his arms. She tries to sniff them back but the dream and nightmare still crowd her mind. Derek helps calm her down by holding her against him and whispering soft assurances to her.

"You're no longer back there," he whispers just as she manages to regain control of her tears and breathing.

"Part of me will always be back there," she tells him brokenly, to which his only response is to hold her tighter.

* * *

**A/N: **Review please!


	5. I Just Wanna Make Love To You

**A/N: **So this chapter's song I blame on the diet coke advert that was constantly on whilst I was at my Granda's. Any of my readers from the UK will understand why it made me a little distracted. The song is: _I Just Wanna Make Love To You_ by Etta James.

Here are the links to the adverts and the link to the full song (add youtube. com before each):  
/watch?v=O1bsFn0F5vI  
/watch?v=G95QkL3YfKc  
/watch?v=PwYCvTpYMCA  
/watch?v=1YE7rpgUPx0

Also the dancing Lee does is basically like this cabaret (just wearing a few more clothes):  
/watch?v=6vSzGMGPxas

I did manage to write a few chapters whilst at my Granda's so plan to update again sometime this weekend. Any way I hope you like this chapter. It's kind of a filler chapter but it is still kind of important. Sorry it's short.

Please review!  
~Anna-Margaret  
xx

* * *

**Chapter Five: I Just Wanna Make Love To You**

Stiles ambles through the crowded corridor as the final bell continues to echo even over the excited and happy chatter of his classmates. His shoulders are hunched as he grasps the shoulders of his schoolbag draped over his back. Today has been a long and exhausting day. He had felt a clench of anxiety as he stood just outside the room to Ms. Blake's classroom but it thankfully fell away when Lydia smiled reassuringly at him, her neck uncovered and blatantly showing the thin bruise she had received.

"Stiles," a concerned female voice calls to him, disrupting him from his daydream.

Stiles glances to the side and blinks in surprise when he sees Allison, Lydia and Isaac standing beside him, looking worried.

"What's happened?" he asks hurriedly, almost tripping when he accidentally walks into one of the seniors.

"Watch where you're going!" the guy spits at him before storming off to laugh with his friends.

"Nothing," Allison reassures Stiles with a weak smile, "you just didn't look yourself."

Stiles laughs almost maniacally at that. "My Dad has been taken by Derek's psychotic girlfriend to be ritually sacrificed and my best friend decided that the best way to fix it was to go with the other bad guy we've spent the last couple of months trying to fight."

"At least we now have Lee," reminds Isaac.

"Speaking of, what do we really know about her?" questions Lydia suspiciously.

"According to my Dad he's never had an issue with a Conduit. They help and rarely turn evil. When Isaac told us her name Dad seemed to know who he was speaking of."

"So you think Mr Argent knows her," states Lydia; furrowing her brow.

"Or at least knows **of** her. She might have a reputation in the supernatural world. I don't know. Whatever it is, he doesn't seem too concerned by her appearance."

"And she's here at the request of the head honcho of the LA FBI unit," adds Stiles, as the four of them wander outside only to meet a group of students clumped around the doors and car park.

Lydia storms past them all (with most of the students quickly backing out of her way) with the others closely following until they can see the spectacle that captures nearly the entire school's attention. Music is booming from a pair of speakers set into the back of a red and black motorbike. However the main cause of the crowd is a brunette wearing tight, dark blue jeans, a backless red top and thigh-high leather boots. She's standing in front of the bike, a pair of sunglasses shielding her eyes, as she shakes her ass, moving her body as good as any burlesque dancer Stiles has seen in movies and porn. On top of that she's happily crooning at the top of her voice to _I wanna make love to you_. Both Stiles and Isaac appear dumbstruck at the dancing, but neither Lydia nor Allison appears to be as entertained.

"Who's the stripper?" sneers Lydia, who gazes enviously at the five-inch stiletto-heeled boots.

Suddenly a crash from the right-hand side of the car park disrupts the woman's dancing. Flicking her head around both Stiles and Isaac gulp in shock as they finally notice the dancing woman is Lee (with Stiles crying out "Oh my god!" in a disbelieving voice). Lee glances over to where the noise came from, flicking her hair out of her face and removing her sunglasses. Her lips, which were stretched into a wide smile, are now taut. The music cuts off as Lydia thumps Stiles in the arm to gain his attention and the crowd disperses. Lydia nods to the source of the bang whilst Stiles rubs his arms. The four watch as Ethan picks up his helmet that now has a nasty, very visible score in it. Isaac and Stiles immediately move forward as the twins stride over to Lee.

"Lee," murmurs Ethan in shock whilst Aiden glares down at the Conduit.

"Ethan, Aiden," Lee greets them to the shock of the others who stand watching on.

"What are you doing here?" interrogates Aiden.

"She can be here if she wants," rebukes Isaac, a slight growl in his tone.

"Isaac," Lee says kindly, reaching out a hand to lightly touch Isaac's arm, "calm yourself. Aiden when I arrived I didn't know you were here. I'm here for the Darach."

Both Ethan and Aiden appear to relax somewhat and nod simultaneously, accepting this news.

"You know each other," observes Lydia.

"Barely," sneers Aiden.

"Aiden!" warns Ethan.

"We thought we knew her but she helped teach us an important lesson: you can't trust anyone or expect help from anyone but yourself."

"I'm sorry that you've turned into such a vicious animal Aiden but did you really expect me to stick around after what..." Lee trails off, choking on a sob.

Ethan moves to step forward to comfort her but Isaac shifts in a protective stance in front of Lee. The other three are much more cautious and observe the reactions of Ethan, Aiden and Lee.

"You should both go. If you need me I'll be at Derek's," Lee tells the twins. "I would prefer you not inform others of my being here."

"Why should we do you any favours?" scoffs Aiden at the same time Ethan gives Lee a small understanding smile, "Of course."

Aiden turns his glare on his brother as Ethan backs away, dragging Aiden with him. Once the twins are far enough away, the others turn their querying gaze to Lee who glances away sadly from them.

"Ready to go, Stiles?" Lee asks as if the last few minutes never happened.

"You think you can just go without answering some questions," says Lydia in a haughty tone, raising a perfectly trimmed eyebrow at Lee.

"Right now I think it's more important working on where the Darach is keeping Stiles' Dad and Scott's Mom. I'll answer questions once that is sorted."

"Are we going to the Station?" asks Stiles.

"Need to show my face, let Jack know I haven't done a bunk."

"And what about the rest of us?" chimes in Allison, folding her arms when Lee's eyes fall on her.

"You are?"

"Allison."

"Ah, I'm guessing this is the Argent girl?" smirks Lee to Isaac who bends his head and runs his hand through his hair slightly embarrassed. "So you're Chris' little princess, huh?" she says, making Allison flinch. "He's a good man, your father. I only hope you take after him rather than the rest of your family." Lee's eyes move over to take in Lydia in her navy, gauzy, floral dress and six-inch cream and navy heels. "And that would make you, with your strawberry blonde hair, Lydia. You both look strong girls and I'm sure you'll be beneficial. But be careful and before you say that you've been through a lot of stuff, Derek caught me up last night. What's happening here, with the Darach and the alphas, it's worse than anything you've dealt with before. I don't want any more innocent lives to be hurt or taken."

"You think we can't take care of ourselves because we're kids?" asks Allison.

"I wouldn't use that excuse. Your age shouldn't define your ability to take on things like this. Now Stiles and I are going to go to the Station and then to his house, if that's okay?"

"Yeah, sure thing," shrugs Stiles.

"If you want to help, meet us at the Stilinski house," Lee tells them before pulling on a helmet and climbing on to her bike. "See you there, Stiles," she says, slightly muffled by the helmet before taking off out of the car park, skimming around the few cars still leaving.

"She seems…different," comments Lydia.


	6. Storm

**A/N: **So this chapter is a bit longer than the last one. There are a couple of instances in this chapter where I have followed the canon scenes for what happened in Season 3 Episode 11. Other than that the rest is all my own.

This chapter's song is Storm by Vanessa Mae. I felt it represented the down spiral into chaos and that slight hope of things possibly being okay that I feel sums up this chapter. You can listen to it here (put youtube. com before the forward slash [remove the spaces]): /watch?v=oOSIAKbXzE8

Enjoy!  
~Anna-Margaret  
xx

* * *

**Chapter Six: Storm**

"Where's Lee?" Isaac immediately asks as he and the girls enter the Stilinski house.

"Agent Wood wanted her to stick around for a bit longer, something about doing some mojo on the evidence they collected. And Rocky found a few blips of things during one of his searches that he wants her to take a glance over at."

"You're becoming as helpfully and annoyingly vague as the werewolves," complains Lydia before storming into the room and plopping down on the two-seater and glaring up at Stiles.

"Lee's using Spirit to try and get a grasp on the victims and the Darach. One of Rocky's searches involves looking into anything similar in the past. Apparently it came up with a number of results but needs Lee to help narrow it down some."

"What good will any of that do?" asks Allison.

"The Spirit thing she told me is unlikely to give us anything more than what we already know. She thinks Wood just wants to keep an eye on her. The search could prove helpful as it might give Lee some more information on who Jennifer once was."

"But we already know who she was before, can't Lee find information that way?" suggests Isaac from his spot near the door.

"You would think, but this way she might be able to gain more in depth information."

"Well without her here what does she intend for us to do?" asks Lydia in a haughty tone.

"Do what we would have done before she arrived: put our heads together and try to think it over," shrugs Stiles.

"Maybe Dad could help us out?"

"Wouldn't hurt to get Mr Argent's perspective," chimes in Isaac.

"Well you and Allison can go ask him what he knows and Stiles and I will look over whatever information he has," declares Lydia.

* * *

"This is useless," sighs Stiles, throwing himself down on his bed earning a roll of her eyes from Lydia sat regally in his desk chair.

At first Stiles had felt a little nervous at having Lydia in his room again but in reality it had led to Stiles remembering her first and last visit to his room. She'd quickly flitted off to the blow-up map on his wall that was pinned with dots and strings showing the various places where kidnappings and sacrifices took place. He had flinched when Lydia scowled at him for not having marked up his Dad's and Ms. McCall's kidnappings, before she'd quickly apologised and returned her attention to the growing cluster of pins on the map. For the last two hours they'd worked on different theories only for nothing to pan out.

"You really need to work on your ability to concentrate on things Stiles," smiles Lydia before her attention is suddenly on Stiles' buzzing phone. "Catch."

Stiles launches off his bed and tries to catch his phone which hits off his hand and clunks him on the head before almost falling to the ground. Stiles manages to grab the phone in time and quickly unlocks it. The minute the text message is opened though, Stiles can feel his legs turn to jelly. An icy feeling clenches around his heart before it suddenly starts to beat really fast. His breathing comes out in pants. Lydia rushes to his side asking what's wrong.

"She's taken…oh my god, it's…Allison's father," Stiles tries to gasp out but his lungs feel as if they're failing him and his windpipe is closing up. "She's got all three now," he manages to tell Lydia as his hands shake.

Everything becomes distorted for Stiles. His vision blurs and Lydia's voice trying to be optimistic sounds as if he's hearing her from underwater. His lungs tighten as his breathing worsens.

"Stiles, you okay?" Lydia sounds a little panicked and unsure as she watches Stiles stagger around his bedroom, bracing himself as he tries to breathe and his eyes watering.

"I think…I think I'm having…a panic attack!" he manages to get out before almost falling to the floor.

Lydia grabs hold of him and helps him down into a seated position. "Try to think of something else, anything else," she cries out at him as watching Stiles fall to pieces in front of her makes her frantic and stops her brain from working for a few seconds.

"It's just as…like Cora said…we find the bodies. I…I don't want…he can't… I can't lose my…Dad too," he cries.

"Stiles, try and slow your breathing," she tells him as his breathing becomes sharper and harsher.

"I can't," Stiles gasps out and a few tears trickle down his cheeks.

Lydia's hands are suddenly on his cheeks pulling him closer.

"Shh," she hushes him. "Look at me!" she commands forcing him to look into her eyes.

She stares into his eyes for a few seconds as his breathing worsens. Unexpectedly her soft pouty lips press against his open mouth. Stiles stares in disbelief before his eyes shut and he kisses Lydia back. Her hands are still on his face before she gently pulls away. Their eyes remain closed for a few moments before Lydia looks a little worried at a shocked Stiles, who is now breathing normally again. She looks a little shocked as well at what she just did.

"How'd you do that?" he whispers to her almost dazedly.

"I, uh, I read once that holding your breath could stop a panic attack. So," she tells him, her eyes a little watery as she licks her slightly swollen lips, "when I kissed you, you held your breath."

"I did?" he asks to which she smiles a little. "Thanks. That was really smart," he tells her in awe of her brains and quick thinking.

"If I was really smart I'd tell you that you can't let all that build up Stiles, you should talk to someone."

"Talk to someone…" murmurs Stiles before he suddenly glances at Lydia, his eyes bright. "Ms. Morrell!"

* * *

Stiles leaves a message on Lee's voicemail about his and Lydia's plan to talk to Morrell the following day at school. Sleep does not come easy for any of them. Lydia tosses and turns worrying over her friends. Isaac stays with Allison but neither of them sleeps. They sit and look through everything they can find in Chris' study on the Darach. Some tears of frustration and worry are shed but Allison manages to push the feelings back and forces herself to concentrate on learning more about the telluric currents and why Ms Blake is using them. Stiles lies on his bed in the dark clutching his phone and staring up at his ceiling. He doesn't bother to change out of his clothes, turn a light on or even shut his curtains. He just lies there staring into nothingness and trying to push his worries away. His fingers tap against his phone and his eyes flicker to outside every time he hears a sound out in the night, waiting for news.

* * *

The next morning at their first chance Stiles and Lydia go to Ms. Morrell's office only to find it empty bar another student waiting for her.

"Are you here for Ms. Morrell?" Stiles asks the girl.

"No, I thought this was gym class," she replies sarcastically.

"Sweetheart, we're not in the mood for funny," smiles Lydia in a warning tone. "Do you know where she is?"

"If I did I wouldn't be waiting her for twenty minutes. So how about you two back out the door and wait your turn."

"We're not here for a session," Lydia tells her dismissingly.

"Well I am," the girl replies with a little attitude, "and I got some serious issues to work on."

"Wait, wait," Stiles interrupts. "You're Danielle. You're Heather's best friend."

The chance in the girl is immediate. Her shoulders droop and she doesn't look as bright and energetic. She looks saddened by the memory of her friend. Her tone of voice isn't as animated when she replies with, "I was Heather's best friend. I've been working on that issue three times a week."

Lydia's eyes widen and she looks to Danielle, "Hold on, did you say Ms. Morrell was running twenty minutes late?"

"I don't know why either, she's always on time."

Lydia stares over at the empty desk, "I was seeing her at the beginning of the semester," she glances to Stiles, "she was _never_ late."

Stiles' voice is a little hoarse when he speaks, slight fear making the words tremble, "Well if she's not late, then she's missing."

"What if we're not the only ones who thinks she knows something?" asks Lydia worriedly.

"Then I want to know what she knows," says Stiles, his voice stronger as he moves to Ms. Morrell's desk.

"What are you doing?" inquires Danielle as Stiles opens Ms. Morrell's drawer and flicks through her student files.

"I'm trying to find her," he answers distractedly.

"Those files are _private_!" she informs him, her voice shocked by what she's seeing happen.

"Yeah, she's got a point," agrees Lydia who stands beside Danielle, watching Stiles.

"That one's yours," Stiles hands her a manila folder, his voice sounding almost bored by the argument as he continues to leaf through the other files in his hands.

"Let me see that!" Lydia says in a fiery voice, grabbing the file.

Danielle leans over and looks on as Lydia flicks through the single pages in her file. Stiles also glances up and notices the drawing in the file. Danielle stops her pretence of not trying to look and gets up to stand beside Lydia.

"Wait, Lydia, that's your drawing," he tells her, his voice stunned, the other files forgotten.

"I know it's a tree," Lydia shrugs and returns her attention back to the notes Ms. Morrell has made.

"Yeah, it's good too!" praises Danielle, making Lydia glance round and realise she's standing right beside her.

"Thank you."

"No, but that's the _same_ one though," cuts in Stiles.

"The same as what?" questions Lydia sounding bored with Stiles' continued attention on a simple drawing.

"It's the same one I always see you drawing in class."

"It's a tree. I draw trees," Lydia replies as if speaking to a stupid person.

"No, but it's the _exact _same one," Stiles explains. "Don't you see?" he looks to her as he has her look at the tree in the file. "Here, give me your bag," he says before rummaging through one of her notebooks for more drawings of the same tree.

The two flicker through the notebook and Lydia looks shocked and a little scared as she realises she's been drawing the same tree over and over and over again. Danielle looks freaked out by the drawings and backs away from Lydia.

"Okay, you can have my session. You got bigger issues," Danielle tells them before she quickly departs from the guidance counsellor's office.

"What is this?" gasps Lydia, looking scared.

As Stiles stares at one of the drawings his eyes widens and he turns the book upside down until the 'tree' becomes roots. Stiles' amber eyes flicker with realisation.

"I know where they are! Peter told me about this place called a Nemeton. All that's left of it is a root cellar."

"So how do we get to it?" asks Lydia, forcing herself not to outwardly flinch at the reminder of Peter.

"Derek and Peter know. Let's go," Stiles tells her throwing her file into her bag and rushing out the door, Lydia following as quickly and stealthily as possible seeing as classes are still on.

"Mr Stilinski," a voice calls out to him as Lydia and he try to leave school to go to Derek's loft and inform the others of what they've learned.

Stiles turns and lets loose a string of curses as he sees Agent Wood striding towards him dressed in a grey suit with white shirt and grey tie, his face sullen but his eyes are keen not missing anything. Stiles glances back at Lydia and sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"You'll have to go to Derek's loft and tell them for me. I'll stick around and see what the FBI want."

"Me?!" she glances back at the quickly approaching FBI agent and sighs heavily. "Fine but you owe me big, Stiles," she tells him before disappearing as swiftly as possible before Wood reaches Stiles.

"Where's Miss Martin off to?"

"Not that it's any of your business but she has a doctor appointment, you know to check on the bruises that that psycho left on her," fumes Stiles. "What do you want?"

"As Miss Lourain's friend I'm sure you know where she's staying. She's not answering her phone. I need to see her."

"Sorry can't help you."

"I think you all know a lot more than you're telling us. And as the son of the Sheriff I'm sure you're aware I could have you brought in a charged with obstructing a federal investigation. So, tell me what it is you're hiding."

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Come off it Stiles, now tell me what I want to know.

"So you want me to tell you something you think I'm hiding but I'm not hiding which would mean there would be nothing to tell you."

Wood narrows his cold steel eyes at Stiles. "Tell Lee she better answer her phone and soon otherwise I'll be bringing anyone in that I think is obstructing justice."

"If I see her I'll be sure to pass on the message, even though I am not your glorified secretary," glares Stiles.

"You do that, Mr Stilinski. Just remember I'll be watching you."


	7. Firework

**A/N: **So this is the last of the chapters I wrote whilst at my Granda's. I hope you all like it. Again there is a little scene at the beginning that is canon with what happened in Season 3 Episode 11. Sorry it's a little short. I will try to update by Tuesday.

The song for this chapter is Katy Perry's **Firework**. You can listen to it here (add youtube. com before the forward slash): /watch?v=QGJuMBdaqIw

Please review!  
~Anna-Margaret  
xx

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Firework**

"You," says Lydia, looking a little shocked to be confronted immediately with having to deal with Peter Hale; someone she hasn't seen since he took control of her mind and forced her to resurrect him.

A shocked Peter replies, "Me."

"You," she repeats, staring straight at him, forcing herself to be strong even when her mind reminds her of all the messed-up crap she went through because of him.

"Me," sighs Peter, shifting around awkwardly, looking down at his feet, uncomfortable with the feeling of her unflinching stare. "Derek," he announces, breaking the uneasy and discomforting moment, "we have a visitor," he shouts behind him before gesturing for Lydia to enter the loft.

Lydia, looking unimpressed at his cowardice and glaring at him for all he did to her, walks around Peter and storms into the loft. Her eyes take in the stone walls and large window before her focus turns to the man leaning on his elbows over the table in front of the window.

"What are you doing here?" asks Derek brusquely.

"Play nice," chides Lee as she walks out of the bathroom, steam following after her, towel-drying her hair. "Hi, again, Lydia," she smiles welcomingly, throwing her damp hair up into a messy bun.

"Lee, Stiles sent me to let you know that we may have found something."

"What," says Derek, folding his arms and raising an eyebrow at Lydia.

Lee slaps Derek on the arm as she sits Indian-style on top of the table, "Leave the poor girl alone."

"This 'poor girl' used me to resurrect Peter," Derek almost growls at Lee when she rolls her eyes.

"Get over it already Derek. Peter used you both. You've found the ability to accept his assistance, so do the same with Lydia," she tells Derek simply. "What is it you've found?" Lee asks Lydia pleasantly.

"Stiles and I worked out that she's using the Nemeton to hold the parents."

Peter and Derek look to one another in shock.

"A Nemeton?" gasps Lee; a shiver passing up her spine at the idea of such old magic being used and manipulate by a Dark One.

"I've been drawing the same picture for quite a while now. At first we thought it was a tree, but Stiles noticed it actually looks like roots. Stiles said that Derek and Peter would know where it is; that they've been to the root cellar before."

"Talia took our memories of where it is," replies Peter, making Derek flinch a little at the mention of his mother and at the memory of what had happened in that awful place.

"So how are we meant to find it?" asks a frustrated Lydia.

"Stiles said you found several of the dead bodies," remarks Lee.

"According to Ms Blake, or Ms Baccari, it's because I'm a…banshee," Lydia replies awkwardly.

Lee's eyes flicker with interest and smiles reassuringly at her. "Through you we could find them."

"How?" questions Derek.

"As a Conduit I have a connection to the currents she's using, but they're jumbled up for me as I'm not of Beacon Hills. Lydia also has the ability to tap into the currents because the Darach is using them for her sacrifice. If she can follow the tread from one of the dead it will take her back to where the power is being taken."

"But how can _I_ do all that?"

"I'll help you Lydia."

"Help me to become some kind of monster?" screams Lydia. "She told me we were alike; 'look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent under it'. No thanks."

Lee puts her hands on Lydia's shoulders and smiles reassuringly at her, "You have a spark inside you, one that makes you different from everyone else. You are special and unique. As with everyone who has something powerful inside them you have a choice to make. You can use your power for something that will help others or something that will help only yourself. That, and only that, choice will decide on if you become like Julia."

"I don't know how," she whispers, looking at Lee with a frightened gaze.

"Accept yourself for everything you are. Let your spark shine. Let it loose and envelop your entire body. Just let go and allow your power to release," Lee tells her in a soft, encouraging voice.

Peter and Derek remain silent as they watch Lydia close her eyes and scrunch her eyes in concentration.

"Relax," suggests Lee.

The three of them look on as Lydia relaxes her entire body. A vibration in the air causes their hair to stand up. Derek and Peter force themselves to ignore the danger their wolves are howling inside them about. They push back the need to change and focus on how peaceful Lydia looks. Her features begin to suddenly distort.

"Easy Lydia; let your mind travel back to your school on the night Deputy Graeme was sacrificed. Can you feel the tether you're drawn to?" prods Lee in a low calming voice.

"Yes," hums Lydia but her voice has become higher in pitch and Peter and Derek flinch at the pain it causes their sensitive ears.

"Good, imagine it in your head. Once you have a clear visual of it follow it. Don't worry about anything that might be going on around you. Keep your focus on that pull. Can you feel the energy flowing?"

"I feel it."

"Follow it. Where does it lead?"

"Out. It's far. It feels wrong. This isn't right," she begins to murmur frantically.

Stiles appears and frowns at the setup he finds at Derek's loft. When he hears the fear in Lydia's voice he shouts at them, breaking the connection. Lydia falls out of the vision she was in so suddenly that she almost crumples to the ground, but Lee manages to help her remain on her feet.

"Come rest for a bit. Stiles we almost had the location of the Nemeton," complains Lee in a rough voice.

"Lee, take your own advice and play nice," glares Derek as Stiles tries to choke back tears of worry and fear.

"I could feel the currents pulsing," Lydia describes to them in a weak voice. "They felt dark and twisted."

"I wasn't able to heal them when I healed the Earth," explains Lee, looking worried.

"What's wrong with that?" Stiles manages to ask.

"It means she's powerful."

"The currents didn't go to the Nemeton," interrupts Lydia, suddenly looking more like her usual vibrant self. "But I think I can find where I was on the map Allison has."

"You mean this one," Stiles states whilst producing a copy of a map showing the telluric currents. "Why did Lydia look and sound so weak?"

"It's hard focusing on your own power and can be draining. It seems though she has excellent recovery time," explains Lee.

"Better than yours," chides Derek.

"I'm fine," Lee groans in annoyance.

"Derek is right. You still look rather peaky," adds Peter.

Lee sighs loudly and rolls her eyes at their concern.

"Why are you so weak?" questions Stiles.

"Because of what that FBI agent had her doing yesterday. He almost drained her," snarls Derek.

"Derek it isn't Jack's fault. Let's focus on the important thing for right now. Lydia, can you find where you were on the map?"

* * *

Almost two hours later (and after night has fallen) Peter, Lydia and Derek are taking a rest from staring blankly at the map. Lydia had managed to plot where she had been on the currents but they still couldn't work out where the Nemeton was. Stiles and Lee remain staring at the map, even though their eyes were hurting.

Lee's head suddenly snaps up and she glances over at where Lydia is lying on the sofa.

"What is it?" asks Stiles, his attention immediately on Lee.

"You said that the currents weren't connected to the Nemeton," says Lee, rousing Lydia's attention.

"Yes."

Lee's gaze returns to the map.

"Oh my god, are you serious?" gasps Stiles who has seen what Lee also just noticed.

"What?" Lydia, Peter and Derek all ask as they quickly rise to their feet.

"It's in the centre. This space," Stiles says, pointing to the empty space in the forest.

"How do you know for sure?" asks Peter.

"The currents connect up to make a circle around it. The power bleeds out of the currents and into the ground. From there it travels through the ground and into the roots of the tree."

"And beneath the roots is where my Dad and the others will be."

"If they're still alive," chimes in Peter, for which he receives glares from Derek, Lydia and Stiles.

"They will be," assures Lee.

"How can you be so sure?" Peter narrows his eyes at Lee.

"Because Stiles and I worked out earlier that she will want a final sacrifice, someone who embodies all the groups. It's a very old sacrificial ceremony that only a small number remain aware of. There is a threefold sacrifice, using the same method that was used in the other murders. Then in the centre is the final sacrifice, number 13. He or she is bled dry."

"What if she already has her number 13?" Lydia asks, glancing warily at Lee.

"She doesn't."

"How can you be so sure?" frets Stiles.

Lee glances sadly at Stiles. "If it was me, you'd be my thirteenth sacrifice Stiles."

Stiles pales at this information before swallowing hard, "Okay, then what's our plan for rescuing them?"

"We'll need a diversion," commands Lydia, glancing from Derek to Peter.


	8. Elk Hunt and The Courier

**A/N: **I am so sorry it took me so long to get this out to you guys; I've just been in a bit of a weird headspace recent. Sorry as well that it is short, but I hope you like it.

The songs for today's chapter are both from **Last of the Mohicans**; Elk Hunt and The Courier. The second song starts at the break in the chapter. You can listen to both songs here (put youtube. com before the forward slash):

/watch?v=zMG0FCJ6dRs

/watch?v=tvEOROiDnuE

Please review!  
~Anna-Margaret  
xx

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Elk Hunt and The Courier**

The light of the waxing gibbous moon filters through the cloud cover and towering trees as the wolves rush through the forest; their transformations in effect. The three wolves are spread out in a line as they run deeper into the vegetation. Derek suddenly comes to a halt as the wind brings a familiar scent to his heightened sense of smell. Isaac promptly stops on the left of his Alpha, with Peter stiff and tense on Derek's right. A low rumble rolls in Derek's throat as he sees Jennifer strolling through the trees, towards where the group know the Nemeton is.

Jennifer pauses at the noise and her eyes widen in disbelief as the wolves crouch into an attack formation and rush at her. Several arrows reign down from up in one of the trees, stopping Jennifer from advancing. Using her power Jennifer throws Peter against a large sycamore. The crack of the impact echoes throughout the forest. Derek lashes out, managing to scratch Jennifer with his claws along one of her arms, but she is quicker and manoeuvres away from his reach. She sweeps one of her legs across the forest floor, hitting Derek at the side of his kneecap with her ankle. The force she put into the motion knocks Derek on to his back. Isaac charges Jennifer, his teeth bared. Jennifer grabs him by his arm and breaks it as easily as if it were a twig.

A howl of pain gains the attention of the searching Alpha Pack. Jennifer tosses Isaac away in the direction of the swift approaching alphas before turning to flee. Derek jumps to his feet and grabs hold of her but his attention is quickly diverted to the huge wolf storming through the trees near where Isaac lies winded. Derek growls in indecision, giving Jennifer enough time to hit him in the jaw and freeing herself from his grip. She runs from the Alphas, putting Derek's Pack between them and her.

"No!" she yells when she comes to the stump of the Nemeton and finds the wooden cellar door wide open.

* * *

"Go!" commands Lee as she wrenches open the heavy wooden door.

Lydia and Stiles quickly yet carefully make their way down the steep steps and into the root cellar. The cloud cover prevents them from seeing much as the squint at the room before them. They manage to make out the wooden beams and three forms sitting slumped on the ground. Stiles rushes forward, almost tripping in his haste, in fear of being too late to save his father. A cold shiver races up his back at the idea of finding the Sheriff's body and tears prick his golden amber eyes. A bright light suddenly fills the area causing Lydia and Stiles to shut their eyes.

"Sorry for the intensity," apologises Lee as groans of complaint fill the eerie silence.

Stiles slowly peels open his eyes and takes note that there are now several lanterns burning softly attached to the eaves of the cellar roof. Blinking away the spots in his eyes from the bright light he finally breathes a sigh of relief at seeing three pairs of eyes looking up in confusion.

"No worries, just a simple rescue party," grins Stiles as he rushes over to where his Dad is sitting on the ground.

"Stiles I'm sorry," the Sheriff says, a deep pain shining through his blue eyes.

"Hey, none of that Dad. We don't have time for a full on session of apologies. Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I'm alright. Where is she?"

"The wolf pack are keeping her occupied," explains Lydia and she pulls out the knife Allison lent her to cut the rope binding Mr Argent to the wooden beam.

"I take it you are Lee," comments Chris Argent, his gaze watching as Lee focuses her ability on burning through Melissa's ropes.

"That's me," murmurs Lee as she moves to stand, her hands on fire.

"I don't remember a Lee being on the chess board," remarks the Sheriff, his face shocked by the girl's hands being on fire.

"She's new. She arrived after Scott's Mom got taken," Stiles tells his Dad, frowning in concentration at trying to cut the ropes, "oh my god, could you quit fidgeting? Seriously, I don't want to stab you by accident."

"Get them free as quickly as possible," commands Lee. "I'm going to take Melissa up to the meeting point."

Lydia nods in agreement, whilst Stiles waves the knife in his hands in acknowledgement.

"Watch where you're swinging that; a knife is much more dangerous than a bat," complains the Sheriff to which Stiles rolls his eyes.

Just as Stiles turns back to trying to free his father, Jennifer appears in the cellar and throws her power at Lydia and Stiles. Chris frees himself from the last few ropes in time to grab Lydia by the wrist and pull her away from the blast trajectory. The Sheriff begins to struggle in his bindings and looks round to see Stiles lying on his back, blood dripping down his face.

"Leave my son alone or I swear you will regret it!" he shouts.

Jennifer smiles down at Stiles, "And here I thought you were smart, Stilinski."

"I'm smarter than you."

"Coming here was a big mistake, one for which you'll pay for…in time."

"You'll be the one paying for all the lives you've taken, murderer."

Chris jumps to his feet and throws the knife Lydia was using, but Jennifer dodges the sharp blade so that it pierces her arm instead of her back. She glares down at it as she yanks it out. Jennifer grabs Stiles and pulls him to his feet.

"None of you get it. They have to be stopped. Those people were _sacrifices_ so that others in the future will never have to know the pain of suffering."

"And you're just plain crazy if you honestly think that justifies what you've done," retorts Stiles, receiving a groan from his father.

A noise above makes Jennifer tense. She glances around the room before pulling Stiles against her so that his back is to her front. The knife she pulled from her arm she presses against the white expanse of Stiles' neck, hard enough for a thin line of scarlet to flare against his skin.

"Try anything and I'll make you watch as I slowly kill your father," she warns him and then glances to the others. "Any of you try anything and I'll bury you in this cellar before anyone can rescue you," she sneers before frogmarching Stiles up and out of the cellar.

The wispy clouds have cleared and Stiles stares at the sight before him. The Alpha Pack stand in front of him and from the corner of his eye he sees Derek, Isaac and Allison slightly behind him. Jennifer moves to keep both sides in her view. Once in place she moves her hand from pinning Stiles' arms behind him to wrapping around his throat, just beneath where her other hand has the knife pressed. The Alphas tense and move to attack.

"Don't," commands Scott.

Derek likewise shakes his head at Allison who has her bow primed and raised, aiming at Jennifer.

"Good boys," coos Jennifer in a puppy voice, her free hand slightly increasing its grip around the base of Stiles' neck.

"Out of all the dog jokes and you go for something as lame as that," remarks Stiles, much to Jennifer's displeasure who begins choking him.

Derek steps forward, making Jennifer smile brightly at him.

"Go ahead Derek, move a little closer and have another death on your conscience."

Derek's eyes narrow, his hands fisting in anger. A look at Stiles' teary eyes and reddening face makes him sigh in annoyance. Slowly he moves backwards.

"Now you and your little friends Derek are going to move to in front of the Alphas and Stiles and I will go on our way."

"Not going to happen, I'm afraid," Deucalion calmly states, one finger caressing the handle of his cane.

"Then he's of no use to me and I can split open his throat," replies Jennifer, digging the knife a little deeper into Stiles' neck.

"Move," growls Derek.

Slowly Derek, Isaac and Allison move to stand in front of the Alphas, keeping their eyes on the group of werewolves as well as Jennifer and Stiles. Jennifer nods to them and moves backwards into the copse of trees behind her, her hand still preventing Stiles from being able to breathe properly. Kali tenses and moves to pounce but Derek is ready for the movement and scratches her abdomen with his claws. Allison fires off several arrows as the two packs begin to fight. Jennifer smiles at the cacophony of it all as she continues to make her way backwards through the woods. Her hand lets up a little on Stiles' throat. She leans in to whisper in his ear as she stumbles over tree roots and fallen branches.

"They're going to die, all just for you. Pity they don't realise how pointless it is. You'll be dead soon after all."


	9. Radioactive

**A/N: **I cannot apologise enough for how long it has taken me to update A Little Helping Hand. I don't really have an excuse other than my pains have been a little worse than usual and my ability to write diminished a little. Anyway, enough blathering from this mewling quim (apologies I'm in complete Loki/Tom Hiddleston fangirling), I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it is short.

The song for this chapter is: _Radioactive_ by Imagine Dragons; (add youtube. com before the forward slash) /watch?v=iO_WxYC34eM

~Anna-Margaret

xx

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Radioactive**

"Shouldn't the others be here by now?" questions Melissa from where she is leaning up against a tree, watching Lee warily.

Lee glances at Melissa, worry in her eyes, before tensing at the cracking of twigs on the forest floor. Her head snaps round to the direction the noise came from. Noiselessly she pulls out a dagger from where it was tucked into the small of her back and hands it over to Melissa.

"Stay here," Lee commands, her voice low and almost soundless.

She rushes off into a thick copse of trees, leaving Melissa standing watching the trees in front of her for a possible attack. The hand clutching the dagger shakes uncontrollably. The leaves rustle and crunch as someone moves closer towards where she's standing. A man appears through the trees, but the moment he enters the small clearing Melissa is alone in a vine wraps around his ankle and yanks him into the air.

"Lee, it's me!" a gruff voice that Melissa recognises growls out as Peter Hale dangles in the air.

"Sorry about that," Lee reappears and moves her hands in the air as if she is directing the vine.

Melissa's dark eyes widen as she watches the vine slowly lower Peter and uncoil away from his ankle without a single touch. With the dagger she points at Lee.

"What the hell are you?"

"A friend," sighs Peter as Lee helps him to his feet.

"Mother of…" Lee trails off when she sees the blood on Peter's arm and the angry claw marks beneath the torn material of his t-shirt.

"We've got company. I ran on ahead to warn you. She managed to get passed us when our attention swerved to the oncoming Alphas."

"So the others?" asks Melissa to which Peter shrugs in reply.

"Melissa, can you help patch Peter up? Once you're done head back the way we came."

"Be careful," Peter tells Lee, his blue eyes grave.

Lee does not reply but turns and runs back through the forest, towards where the Nemeton is situated. Melissa watches on, amazed by the concern she can see clearly on Peter's face.

"You actually care about her."

"She's always been good to me and mine. If this all goes well, she can help restore me."

"To being a psychopath again?"

Peter smiles wolfishly at Melissa as she inspects the lacerations on his forearm, "I'm looking to the future."

* * *

Lee suddenly comes to a halt in the brush as she hears someone approaching. She watches from behind a large oak tree and sees the Darach dragging Stiles through the forest.

"They're going to die, all just for you. Pity they don't realise how pointless it is. You'll be dead soon after all."

"I think we both know you won't kill the boy just yet. You're missing a guardian for your dark magick to be complete," calls Lee, stepping out from behind the tree.

Jennifer whirls round and gazes at Lee with something equivalent to fear shining in her eyes. Stiles uses the fleeting moment of Jennifer being frozen in shock to escape her hold. However it does not take long for her to regain her momentum and fire a whip of energy at Lee. Lee manages to evade the whip, but in her attempt to keep the Darach from Stiles she gets hit in the side with another blast.

"If that's how you want to play it," snarls Lee as she spits out a mouthful of blood on the forest floor. "Stay by that tree behind me, Stiles."

Stiles rushes to do as Lee says; his long, gangly limbs tripping on the debris on the forest floor causing him to fall. He moves backwards, pushing with his feet, his amber eyes focused on the duelling women in front of him. The two throw physical blows interspersed with their own magick. The forest is filled with the grunts and groans of Lee and Ms Blake as they injure one another. A hard, bone-tingling crack makes Stiles wince when Lee uses air to slam Jennifer against the bark of an old, solid tree.

Stiles jumps when he feels a hand on his shoulder, his heartbeat pounding as adrenaline begins to flood his body. He lets out a sigh of relief when he sees it is Lydia, Mr Argent and his Dad. Sheriff Stilinski pulls his son into his arms and just holds him there. Stiles returns his father's embrace. Both father and son clutch to the other, feeling glad that they are alive and with each other.

"Enough!" screams Lee as she uses her power to trap and bind the Darach to a tree, but Jennifer is quick to throw a knife Chris recognises as one of his at Lee.

The knife buries itself into her thigh and makes Lee lose focus on her hold over earth. Jennifer manages to wrench free of the bindings and turns to flee from the forest only for Derek to grab a hold of her struggling form. Alison rushes to her father's side, her bow primed and aimed in the direction of the Nemeton. Isaac goes to Lee and wraps his scarf around her thigh as a tourniquet. His gaze turns wolfish as his enhanced hearing picks up the sound of the approaching pack. Isaac quickly pulls Lee into his arms and runs behind where Derek is standing with Jennifer pressed against a tree; the same tree Lee had attempted to bind her to.

Derek and Isaac tense as they feel the approach of the Alpha Pack. The Sheriff moves into a protective stance by his son's side, with Lydia beside Stiles and the Argents standing in front of the redhead. In a line formation the five members of the Alpha Pack step into view, claws out and eyes burning bright.


End file.
